Campeonato erotico de chicas
by Osamushi
Summary: Se necesitan Oc s con su descripción- Ha llegado el campeonato de las chicas, consiste en ver con cuantos hombres puedes estar y a cuantos puedes darles placer, las reglas aquí no existen pero el premio es jugoso como para decidir no participar.
1. Chapter 1

Campeonato erótico de chicas

Los chicos aun no captaban lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, todo era demasiado confuso, hasta el mas listo estaba bloqueado, lo que estaba ocurriendo era genuinamente… ¿extraño?, sí, extraño era la única palabra que se podía usar en ese momento, pero de algo estaban seguros, ahí, ya no era nada normal para un chico de 17 años. Después de todo ¿Cuántas veces se puede aprovechar para conquistar chicas con minifalda? No solo era la cuestión de las pequeñas prendas sino de las chicas que las usaban.

Algunas decían.

"mírame, mírame", "hazme tuya", "No, hazme a mi tuya", era un poco esperanzador escuchar a las chicas diciendo todo esto, aunque tal vez la expresión correcta sería "era motivador saber que una chica linda y hasta tal vez una chica mayor podría darte tu primera vez". Pero claro, todo cuento de hadas tiene un preludio, un desarrollo, el clímax y un epílogo. Aunque esta historia en un principio nunca fue un cuento de hadas.

Todo comenzó más o menos así…

NOTA: Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, necesitare a muchas chicas con su descripción puesto que como verán este no será un fic romántico, me enfocare más en el erotismo.


	2. Chapter 2

Hace 2 meses atrás

A eso de finales del mes de Diciembre, todo el grupo de chicas había acordado ir a la playa para unas merecidas vacaciones después de los exámenes finales. Priya y su prima Priscila eran las más entusiasmadas con el tema, por otro lado Rosa sabía que no podría oponerse al respecto, y para Malu estaba bien pasar un poco de tiempo con sus amigas antes de irse con su tia por unos dias, si bien todas habían sido amigas desde hace mucho no siempre salían en grupo, para Malu era nueva la sensación de compañerismo, después de todo era timida como Violeta y eso dificultaba .

El día finalmente llegó, las se habían reunido y para eso de las 10 de la mañana ya se encontraban disfrutando de la pasividad y de la vista que ofrecia la playa. Sin duda alguna los años habían pasado y habían hecho cambios muy positivos en los cuerpos de las chicas, a las cuales ahora se les veía esculturales y bien torneadas, largas piernas, brazos estilizados, cinturas pequeñas, busto sugerente e incluso Priya y Rosa sobresalían un poco por los efectos positivos que ofrecia el gimnacio.

-¿realmente esto era necesario?.- dijo Malu un poco apenada cubriéndose con una toalla, era una pena que fuera timida pero para ella aun le era complicado aceptar que su cuerpo estaba cambiando más rápido de lo que esperaba.

-Vamos pequeña, todas somos chicas aquí.- le respondió Rosa quien estaba un poco mas en confianza, incluso se levantó de su silla playera solo para ir directamente hacia la chica. – Sin toallas.- río de una forma maquiavélica.

-P…pero, ¿Qué haces?.- se resistió la chica, lo que causó que las demás rieran.

-Es una toalla pequeño ratoncito, tranquila.- contraatacó, el momento culminó de forma épica en cuanto ambas comenzaron a correr por la playa ocasionando que Malu tropesara, ocasionando que Rosa chocara con ella y quedasen en una posición bastante sugestiva.

-Ro..Ro..Rosa.- tartamudeó la chica que se encontraba en el suelo con Rosalya sobre ella.

-¿Ves lo que ocasionas?.- sonrió la más efusiva de las dos.

-Es..que, tienes tu mano en mi seno.- se sonrojó la chica que pronto se levantó de golpe y se cubrió con ambos brazos.- Yo.- le dijo a Rosa completamente roja.

-¿Tu, que?, no entiendo que quieres decirme.- sonrió nuevamente la ahora rubia para después levantarse y acercarse a una ya muy sonrojada Malu.- Vamos con las demás.- Le dio una nalgada y corrió hasta donde sus amigas disfrutaban del sol.

-¡Rosaaa!, me las vas a pagar, vuelve aquí ahora mismo.-Por primera vez, un pequeño ratoncito se atrevía a ser una traviesa gatita.

 **Nota: Este es solo un capitulo piloto, a falta de chicas tendre que hacer el fic con las chicas de CMD.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ya de vuelta con el grupo las muchachas platicaban algunas trivialidades sobre los chicos, en el transcurso de la tarde llegaron 2 chicas mas, Alice y Shinola, hacia mucho que no salían como amigas, por otras cuestiones las demás chicas no habían podido ir a la playa y claro ahora que comenzaban a interesarse en los chicos del instituto. Shinola se sonrojo con el solo hecho de que mencionaran a su hermano Castiel, su hermano gemelo, pues a qué clase de hermana le gusta escuchar lo que su hermano hace o no hace con su novia, en este caso ex novia, Debrah.

-¿En serio hiciste todo eso con Nathaniel?.- Alice estaba muy intrigada con el tema novio y novia que había comenzado Priya. –No tenía idea de que habían sido pareja Priya.

-Bueno, es que Nath sabía muy bien lo que quería.- le respondió la chica dejando muchas cosas a la imaginación.

-¡Por las barbas de mi viejo!.- las chicas no podían creer que aquel delegado tan serio había tenido una historia con la nueva.

-Vamos, vamos, no se hagan las que nunca lo han hecho.- arremetió verbalmente la morena.- Primita tu sabes muy bien lo que pasó en los casilleros con ya sabes quien, ¿eh pilla?, y tu Rosa, está de más recordarte el verano pasado cuando te vi entrar a ese hotel.- hecho a reír Priya ocasionando que las mencionadas se sonrojaran. –La única virgen aquí es Malu, ¿no es así?.- Pronto todas dirigieron su mirada hacia la chica que optó por hundir más la cabeza en el agua.

-¿Nunca pasó algo con Kentin, Malu?.- preguntó Alice completando aún mas la bomba que acababa de soltar Priya.

-Déjenla.- la defendió Rosa.- No es por nada pero, Kentin es un chico muy difícil de "convencer", incluso llegué a pensar que era gay.

-Claro que no es gay, eso déjaselo a Alexy.- agregó Priscila.- Es solo que tienes que trabajar más tus habilidades de seducción pequeña.

-Te haces la muy experta Priscila.- esas palabras había sido como una cachetada con guante blanco hacia nosotras.

-En el lugar que sea y cuando quieras puedo llevar a Kentin a la cama, incluso a cualquier chico que yo quiera.- respondió Malu.- cosa que tu no podrías Alice.- agregó para defenderse de aquella daga verbal.

-¡JA!, no me hagas reír, hasta Shinola tiene más posibilidades de eso y eso que su hermano es tan sobreprotector con ella.- contraatacó Alice.

-¿En que momento acabé yo involucrada en esto?, por supuesto que yo puedo lograr eso antes que ustedes, soy mas joven y mas voluptuosa.- se defendió Priya tomando sus manos y levantando sus senos una y otra vez.- Esto es materia prima señoras.- sonrío.

Después de unos minutos de dimes y diretes Malu rompió el silencio en el que estaba sumergida, literalmente, y se levantó de las aguas.- Kentin no es un juguete chicas, no importa que sea virgen, se está reservando para alguien.

-¿ nunca lo ha hecho con nadie? Hasta Armin perdió ya su virginidad conmigo.- en ese momento miles de ideas pasaron por la mente de Alice hasta que una comenzó a formarse y ser más consistente que las demás.- Haremos un torneo.

-¿Torneo?.- preguntó Malu.

-Un torneo para ver quien es la mejor en la cama.- respondió complacida.

De alguna manera todo el tema de conversación ahora giraba en torno a que tan bien se te daba el complacer a un chico, de modo que el gran torneo que se estaba por formar tenía el propósito de básicamente violar y gozar de los chicos del instituto. Un gran reto para las chicas.

-Yo no participaré en esto, es una locura.- Dijo Malu.

-En ese caso mas oportunidades de que Ken caiga en mis redes.- Sonrió Alice quien comenzó a imaginar al militar en ropa interior.

-Nadie se prestará para esto.- arremetió Malu mientras tomaba una pelota de playa.- Y Kentin mucho menos, ¿cierto chicas?.- dirigió la pregunta hacia las demás.

-Pensaba que sería divertido callarle la boca de una vez a Priya y su prima.- Dijo Rosa en su defensa.

-¡Rosa!.-

-Siempre me pregunté si Lysandro y yo tendríamos alguna oportunidad de tener un momento a solas desde aquel día que lo conocí, además Leigh no está nada mal pero es una buena oportunidad para saber si mi cuñadito sería bueno en la cama.-

-Tu también.- Malu estaba decepcionada de sus amigas pero no podía ocultar sus celos de que su pequeño amigo Kentin acabará siendo presa de todas esas chicas.

-Y bien ratoncito, ¿Qué dices?.- se dirigió Shinola a la chica.- ¿Estás en el torneo o no?.-

-No dejaré que involucren a mi amigo en esto, la advertiré lo que planean.-

-Es una lástima, si tu hubieses participado hubiese sido más divertido, es mas, deberíamos decírselo a las demás chicas, así será mucho mas divertido.-

De esta forma los chicos eran el mayor objetivo del mes, chicas sedientas de satisfacer sus necesidades física con los chicos del instituto y una chica negando al destino y a su corazón la oportunidad de embarcarse a una aventura diferente. Lo que llevaba a hacerse la siguiente pregunta ¿Quién terminará haciéndolo con su mejor amigo?.


	4. Chapter 4

Era temprano por la mañana, Luna había madrugado con el propósito de encontrarse con Lysandro en su casa y hablar sobre el "curioso" chisme que corría por todo el instituto, al parecer la misma Peggy habia corrido la voz y como era de esperarse, las chicas se habían apuntado al reto, Melody era la encargada del registro para ver con cuantas chicas se contaba para el torneo, lo que seguía siendo un misterio era el premio, según fuentes confiables consistía en dinero y el reconocimiento de las demás eso era cuestión de respeto ahí podias pobrar que tan buena eras para complacer, la cuestión era de como probar con cuantos chicos habias estado y varias habían acordado que una fotografía era la mejor prueba.

Como era lo acostumbrado el chico estaba con su ya tradicional cuaderno, solo Castiel y Luna sabían algunas cosas que contenía esa libreta. Luna al ser la única chica cercana a los hermanos tenía una copia del departamento, sin más entro.

-Hola Lysandro, ¿Cómo estás?.-

-Buenos días Luna, había olvidado que vendrías hoy.- se levantó de donde estaba y se acercó un poco a la chica.

-Me desperté muy temprano así que vine un poco antes.- sonrió. –¿Estás con alguien más?, vi un bolso y unos lentes de sol en la mesa de la cocina.- le preguntó extrañada a tiempo que caminaba hacia la cocina seguida de Lysandro.

-Oh si, es que acaba de venir…-antes de que terminará de articular la oración Luna resbaló por culpa de un mosaico que parecía estar salido y cayó sobre el chico.

-Auch, eso dolió.-

-Lo siento mucho Lys, no fue mi intención, es que el piso.-

-No te preocupes Luna.-

-Vaya vaya, así que si participarás después de todo.- La voz de Rosa, ella estaba de observadora en ese momento, después de todo la situación era muy dudosa, la posición en la que estaban muy incómoda y Lysandro estaba bien sujeto por decirlo de algún modo.- Ya tomaste la iniciativa por lo que veo, aunque, vaya, no creí que Lysandrito te agarraría los senos en el primer día.- sonrió complacida y divertida, además ella tenía primera fila para el mejor ángulo de dicha escena.

-Los sen… -en ese momento Luna miró hacia abajo y lo notó. -¡Lysandro!, ¡me estas agarrando!- en ese instante se levantó en cuestión de micro segundos.

-Lo..Lo siento, no fue mi intención.-

-Tomaré eso como tu señal de participación en el torneo, es todo lo que necesitaba ver, bye bye.- se dio la vuelta, caminó hasta la cocina, tomó su bolso y sus lentes de sol y se marchó satisfecha por lo que acababa de presenciar.

-¿Torneo?, ¿De qué habla?.-

-De nada, de nada, hablamos luego mejor.-7

Y así fue como todo comenzó, Luna pensaba en decir que eso era una locura y que se reusaría a participar pero ahora Rosa había presenciado lo más vergonzoso que le podía haber pasado y sobre todo con su mejor amigo.

Nota: y sigo, necesito a mas chicas para el fic ya que aquí habrá de todos contra todos, igual quería mencionar que aquí también incluiré a Debrah, de echo con ella comienzo el torneo asi que váyanse preparando, procurare no hacerla tan mala.

Igual quería preguntarles si les gustaría ver a personajes secundarios y también al trio de brujas, eso lo deciden.


End file.
